ClopClopClop
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Horuss is devastated when Rufioh finally leaves him. But Reader knows how to make the horse loving troll feel better. With new love of course!


(~~~~~~~~ooo00000-Introduction-00000ooo~~~~~~~~)

Your name is (Name) and your quirk is using ' ' in place of all 'A's. Oh yeah and you're in love with your friend Horuss~ The horse obsessed Renaissance troll~ And in this story the trolls have been living in a relatively stable peace with humans since the Ancestors came to Earth many, many years ago. Now our cultures are semi-blended together. Though not completely.

(~~~~~~~~ooo00000-Lets-Start-00000ooo~~~~~~~~)

You knew Horuss had a thing for you. He stuttered and was a ball of nerves around you just as much as he was for the royal trolls even though you were human and therefore lower than the lowest on the hemospectrum. Technically you weren't even on it, at least that's what one teal troll told you. But you didn't really care what she had to say, she was just mad you wouldn't let her skip you in line. (And you didn't pay attention to that stupid stuff, but Horuss and his brother Equius on the other hand, lived by it.) And his face was always flushed with blue when you were around, he didn't blush like that when around the royals. But then he started dating Rufio and you thought any chances you might have had were shot.

But you got some interesting news the other day. You heard that Horuss and Rufio seperated about a week prior. And you had to admit you, and everyone else, saw it coming. Rufio's been trying to break it off with Horuss for a very long time. Which you thought was cruel. You don't stay with someone unless you love them. And you knew Horuss must be hurting. Luckily you had a crazy (though do-able) plan to try and get the horse loving troll to admit he was flushed for you like you were for him. But you had to tread carefully or else this plan might backfire and he'll hate you.

...Well maybe not hate. But still, it'll be pretty bad.

(~~~~~~~~ooo00000-Time-skip-00000ooo~~~~~~~~)

Earlier before you put your little plan into action you called Horuss to see how he was doing. He sounded okay on the phone, a little bummed out, but otherwise okay. You asked him if he was doing okay since the split and he said yes surprisingly. He confided in you and said that he and Rufio both kind of knew their matespritship wasn't going anywhere and that they would eventually break up. But that didn't stop him from feeling crummy about it. You told him things would get better and before he knew it he'd be feeling like his old self again. He thanked you for listening and then you asked him if you could come over and maybe help cheer him up.

"8=] That sounds n*ce (Name), *'d love for you to come v*s*t. Equ*us has gone over to young Nepeta's for the even*ng to watch a long collect*on of My L*ttle Hoofbeast ep*sodes." he said with a blush, though you couldn't see it.

"Ok y Horuss~ I'll be there in a bit. I'm sure we'll be ble to find _something_ fun to do." you said with a slightly suggestive tone in your voice. Horuss heard it but convinced himself that he was just imagining it. He was convinsed that you weren't harbouring any red feelings for him. After chatting for a few moments more you both hung up and you started getting ready. You showered and cleaned every bit of yourself. You even scrubbed yourself with Irish Springs to get that fresh earthy scent you know that Horuss loves.

And once you were clean you dried off and squeezed all the water from your hair before brushing it out and letting it air dry. Then you started getting dressed in your special outfit you've had saved and hidden in the back of your closet forever. Just in case you got another chance to win Horuss and his love.

It was a pair of tight, white hip hugger jeans. They were so tight you didn't feel comfortable wearing panties with them. Which for the purpose they were going to serve wasn't a problem. The top (and matching hat) was something you had to order online. It was an actual jockey shirt. The body and sleeves were dark blue silk. And there were black epaulettes on the shoulders, and it had black cuffs. The hat was just plain black, nothing extra added to it. And as an accessory~ _A riding crop~_

You put on a matching black lace garter belt and bra (not bothering with the panties), and then put on and hooked some stockings to the garter belt so they stay up. After looking yourself over in the mirror you smirked and started putting your pants and shirt on. And then came some tall black boots and you were done. You couldn't tuck the shirt in so it ended right above the waist of your jeans, making it so if you moved then you could see a little peek-a-boo of your skin. You grinned and set off to get you purse.

You put your jockey hat and riding crop in your purse (so glad they both fit) before making sure you weren't forgetting anything. But on your way out something powder blue caught your eye. It was your friends baby brush. She left it here the other day. It was a brush used to brush newborn babies hair. Its bristles were so soft and fine that it felt like silk on the skin. You got a wicked gleam in your eye before you snatched it up and tossed it in your purse with a smirk. Then you put on a coat to hide your shirt and headed off to the Zahhak's hive.

(~~~~~~~~ooo00000-Time-skip-00000ooo~~~~~~~~)

You stepped up to the hive's door and knocked. You heard shuffling before the door opened and your favorite troll stood there with a sharp toothed grin. He gave a little half wave and gestured for you to come in.

"8=] Greet*ngs (Name)~! *'m glad you could make *t." he smiled and you smiled back when you saw his face tint blue. You walked in but didn't take your coat off. You followed him to the living room and said, "Horuss...I h ve something very import nt to tell you. C n we sit nd t lk ple se~?" Horuss froze and began to look confused but sat down anyways. He began to look conserned and asked kindly, "8=C What *s *t (Name)? Are you okay? *s someth*ng wrong? Oh neigh, you're not s*% are you? Oh please (Name), do hurry and tell me! * have a STRONG need to know *f you, my dear f*lly fr*end, are alr*ght!"

He'd begun talking in one of his long bursts again. But you almost didn't mind. He was so cute when he got carried away. And though you'd usually let him ramble on to his hearts content...you couldn't right now. What you had to say was too important. So you cut him off.

"Horuss~! Hold on moment so I c n tell you lre dy." you said with a small smile. The hoofbeast enthusiast stopped short and sat up straighter and nodded his head. It looked like something a horse would do and you smiled bigger before your smile disappeared and you took a deep breath. You knew what you asked and his answer determined how everything would go from here on. And you didn't want to draw it out any longer so you just blurted everything out.

"Horuss...I know you nd Rufio just split up but...I'm so flushed for you! I didn't tell you before because I never thought you'd give me second gl nce nd then he stole your be utiful blue he rt. So I just had to tell you! " You felt yourself blush and suddenly cold doubt began creeping in and clouding your thoughts.

What if the feelings you thought he had that were red actually weren't! What if he only had pale feelings for you?! And maybe not even that! Maybe you just imagined it all and you just made a complete fool of yourself!

Tears pricked your eyes and you suddenly stood up and said in a rush, "I'msorrytodump llofthisonyou! I-...I'll go now!"

And you turned to bolt from his hive but a weight hit you and you and the heavy weight crashed into the ground. And then hands were grabbing you in a backwards hug and you heard giddy laughter. It was Horuss. But then he pulled back slightly and flipped you onto your back before hugging you again. He looked down at you through his black lensed goggles and said happily,

"8'=3 Oh (Name)~! *'m so flushed for you too! * can horsely beleve you've been flushed for me th*s whole t*me! AnMPH~" You shut him up with a passionate kiss and whatever he was going to say went straight out the window. And when you pulled back he made a soft huffing noise. You grinned and said,

"I'm so gl d you return my ffections Horuss. Th t me ns I c n give you your surprise!" Your grin was cheeky and full of sultry promises that had Horuss gulping in anticipation. He stutters out a meek, "8=O S-surpr*se?" And you just giggled in response before pushing him off of you and pointing to the previously forgotten couch. He looked reluctant to leave your warmth but did get up and sit on the couch. He watched you from behind his goggles and you gave him a seductive look as you stood up in front of him.

He gulped audibly as his eyes stayed rivited on you. You reached your hands up and grabbed the zipper of your coat before pulling it down and revealing to him exactly what you had on underneath. And you couldn't see it but his eyes widened comically at the sight of your jockey silks. He remembered trying to get Rufio to wear something like that for him but the rust blood thought it was kind of weird so they never ended up doing it.

You chuckled coyly and shrugged the coat off and then tossed it over his head. And while he pulled it off you pulled a hair tie from your pocket and tied your hair in a low ponytail. Horuss could feel his bulge begin squirming in his pants at the sight of you. And he wondered how far you'd be willing to take this with him.

And he got his answer when you went and opened your bag and pulled the jockey hat out and strapped it on and then slowly pulled out the riding crop. You tapped it against your thigh, making a light smacking noise that made Horuss shiver in abject delight. And he gasped when you unhooked the long black strap of your purse. At each end of the long leather strap was a trigger hook. And when you looked from the strap to Horuss he felt a pleased smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Those trigger hooks looked like they were made to hook onto the sides of his rather complex set of goggles. And if you held the strap just right then it would end up looking like...a horse's reins. You smirked as you looked Horuss up and down and said in a husky voice, "Oh my~ Wh t powerful st llion I h ve here~"

Horuss licked his lips and felt himself begin to perspire. He could scarsely believe that this was happening to him. This, or at least something involving (Name), has been a deeply buried fantasy of his for a very, very long time. And he began shaking slightly with nerves when you came and stood directly in front of him. And he swore he felt faint when you said in an even tone, "T ke off everything but your underwe r nd your...h rness~" the last word was said hotly as you reached your free hand out and lovingly stroked the side of his goggles.

Horuss felt his bloodpunper speed up at your...lewd command. And though it went against everything he'd been taught, he followed the command of the red blood in front oh him. And without complaint too~

And before either you or he knew it he was in nothing but his cute horse shoe print boxer briefs and his goggles. He had the ridiculous urge to cover himself but held back. He knew stallions weren't afraid of being bare and neither would he. He stood proudly in front of his long time flush crush. Well...he stood tall until you reached up and hooked the leather strap to the D-rings on his harness/goggles. Then he wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees and but his head against you and demand affection.

And he couldn't hold in the sigh of bliss when you reached up and began petting down the back of his neck and down his spine, just like an owner would their favorite horse. And you smiled when you saw how much Horuss was enjoying you petting him. And you felt a soft smile cross your features before you pulled the baby brush out and led Horuss over to the couch with you. He looked confused until you sat down and motioned for him to lay partially across your lap.

Then he began stuttering in worry. He didn't want to hurt you by accident but he was silenced when you snapped the 'reins' and said, "Horuss~ Lay down." And he felt like he had no other option but to comply. So he did. He oh so carefully layed part way across your lap. He would admit it was comfortable and he keened quietly when he felt something soft brush down his neck. He thought it felt like a brush or some kind of material. It moved down his neck and started caressing down his spine. And Horuss felt himself relax, really relax. But he stiffened a bit when he remembered how dangerous it could be for you if in his relaxed state he accidentally injured you. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt you.

As his nerves began twisting up in stress and worry you rolled your eyes and leaned down near his ear and began cooing sweet things to him while you brushed down his back and sides with the baby brush. And you internally cheered when he began to relax again. "You're such fine st llion Horuss~ The most impressive I've ever seen." And Horuss flushed blue from your praise. Rufio never said such sweet things to him and they had been matesprits for such a long time.

And the blue blooded troll let out a surprised moan when your fingers brushed up one of his horns. You smiled and said, "Oh does my little st llion like th t?" and before he could respond you had one hand wrapped around his horn. You flicked your wrist in a circular motion and Horuss gave a sharp cry from the shocks of pleasure that ran up and down his spine. And he almost whimpered when you said, "Horuss~ We're going to need a pail if you want to continue this." And the troll practically tore from the room to go retrive his personal pail. But he rinsed it out before returning. He didn't want you to see the light brown at the bottom that was mixed with his royal blue.

But when he did return he gasped when he saw that you'd tied the ends of the silk shirt in a knot. Now your midrift and the top of the garter belt were on full display for him, and he couldn't be happier. You crooked your finger at him in the universal 'come here' signal and said, "Come here sweetheart~" And Horuss's bloodpumper skipped a beat and he eagerly came forward. When you both stood toe to toe you wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled your hips together. You gave a light moan when you felt his bulge wriggling in his underwear.

"Looks like my little st llion is eager to t ke his jockey for ride." you said playfully before your voice took on a huskier quality, "Oh Horuss~ I'm going to ride you _so h rd~_" Horuss clenched his teeth together and moaned. His bulge was starting to thrash around in his underwear and he was desperate to finally bury himself in your nook. He needed it, more than he needed anything else right now.

And suddenly you used the reins and pulled his head down so you could smash your lips against his in a burning kiss. You felt him timidly open his mouth and his tongue caress yours. You moaned into the kiss and felt his chest vibrate as he began purring. You pulled back, breathless from the hot kiss and licked your lips.

"Horuss, I c n't st nd nymore forepl y. I need you in me now." Horuss wanted to push you onto the couch, tear your clothes off, and take you then and there but held himself back. Instead he let you push him to sit on the couch and watched as you started pealing your clothes from your body. The shirt went first, leaving the lacy bra the only thing between him and your breasts. Then you kicked the tall boots off, and finally your pants. Horuss had never seen the genetalia of a human female before because he'd never dated anything other than trolls. But he'd heard things, and was surprised to see that, yes, it was as Cronus had said. The females only had the nook it seemed while he presumed the males were the ones that had the bulge.

'8=/ How very interesting.' he thought. But his curiosity was halted when you came forward and straddled his lap. He briefly noted that roughly half of your body heat was coming from your dripping nook. But all thought was washed away when you ground your hot core against his covered bulge. His head tipped back slightly and he released a gutteral groan. You smirked before slipping your hand passed the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs and gripping his squirming length. Horuss hissed in pleasure and gasped when you started pumping it up and down at a steady pace.

But he gave a whine of protest when you released his bulge from your grip. And when you said, "Lift your hips." he realised you were just ridding him of his underwear. Once those were gone you went back to stroking him. You took this time to get a good look at what was going to soon be inside you. And you had to admit, it was quite the impressive bit of anatomy. It was long and thick enough to make you wonder if it was even going to fit at all. And it was blue. The same color as his blood and it was covered in a sheen of something slippery. You thought maybe it was some kind of natural lubricant. You bit your lip and blushed when you saw that the underside was ribbed. Like those 'for her pleasure' condoms you often see while in the drug store. Except his ribs were bigger~ You shuddered in anticipation.

Now you figured you'd played and looked enough, so you lifted your hips and let them hover above his own. You gasped when you felt the tip of his bulge prodding at your entrance. And it was wiggling back and forth over it, almost like it was eager to be inside. And you groaned when you slowly lowered yourself over his thick member. You whimpered when your hips finally connected with his, you now had every inch of him inside you. And it felt amazing. You gripped his shoulders and tried to get used to his size but gasped when you felt his length writhing around inside you.

"Oh god~" you moaned before you started swiveling your hips. And soon you couldn't take anymore and lifted yourself almost all the way off before dropping yourself down again. You both let out simultanious cries of bliss. And then something in you snapped and you began rapidly lifting and dropping yourself down on his member over and over again. Moans and cries of euphoria spilled passed your lips as you rode him for all he was worth. A gasp of surprise left you when you felt him grab your hips and pull you down faster and harder.

"Oh god~ Horuss! hhhh fuck~ hhhhhhh yes~!" Your bouncing thrusts were rocking your whole body and you could feel his bulge going wild inside you. But sadly you could also feel your leg and thigh muscles begin to quake slightly, just about ready to give out. But you didn't want to stop, if anything you wanted the opposite. You wanted it harder and faster from your stallion. And you knew just what to say to break through his resolve and have him ring your bell.

You stopped and got off of the blue eyed troll and he glared behind his goggles and asked in his out of breath voice, "8=[ (N-name)! W-where...are you going?" he stuttered out and you couldn't help but grin at how frustrated he sounded. You'd have to remember to tease him later so you could hear it again, but right now you needed something else.

Horuss called your name again but you didn't answer, instead you crawled so you were kneeling on the cushion of the couch. You leaned over so your elbows on the plush arm of the couch and looked back at the bright blue Horuss and moaned, "Oh Horuss~ I need you~ Please fuck me!" Horuss bit his lip before getting up and getting behind you. He cautiously pushed his straining bulge into your dripping heat and hoped he wasn't hurting you. He hissed and started thrusting at a steady pace. One you weren't satisfied with in the least.

You whined out loud and pushed your ass back against his pelvis. Looking back at him you reached an arm behind you and grabbed the 'reins' and yanked them forward harshly, making then 'snap' loudly. You could see Horuss clenching his teeth tight together and you heard the fabric of the couch ripping under his fingers, he looked like his resolve was about to crumble to itty bitty pieces. So with that in mind you moaned out in the lewdest voice you could manage,

"Ohhhhh Horuss~! Come on stud~! Breed me! Breed me hard!" And apparently that was the straw that broke Horuss's proverbial back because not even half a second later you yelped when you felt both of his strong hands firmly grasp your hips and yank you back onto his generous length. And then suddenly he was brutally ramming into you. Over and over you felt his writhing bulge stretch and fill your opening. You screamed in bliss when you felt the blue appendage bang repeatedly against your cervix. Your orgasm was fast approaching, you could feel the hot coil in your belly tighten itself further. A particularly sharp thrust sent bolts of pleasure up your spine and your arms gave out and you had to rest your upper body weight on the soft couch's arm. This new angle sent Horuss even deeper into you and all at once that tightly wound coil in you snapped and you came undone, screaming your partners name for anyone within a mile of his hive to hear.

You slumped bonlessly against the furniture beneath you and whined low in your throat from the continued assault on your now ultra sensetive core. A few jarring thrusts courtesy of Horuss later you felt something heated flood your center, and then once it filled you to the brim it gushed out. And somehow you heard through your post orgasm haze the sound of liquid hitting metal. 'Must be the pail.' you thought groggily as you rested on the couch's arm, totally spent.

You felt Horuss's warm torso lay lightly on your back, just enough pressure to feel him but not enough for him to crush you. He started nuzzling your shoulder and hair, and you giggled when you felt his breath on the back of your neck. A whimper escaped your mouth when you felt him pull from your body but sighed in contentment when he picked you up and layed you in his lap. A pleased smile settled on your lips and you nuzzled him back. You cracked an eye open when he spoke up, his timidness from earlier was back.

"8=/ (N-name)? We are matesprits now...correct?" Your pleased smile blossomed into a full blown grin and you began kissing any skin of his you could reach but you stopped long enough to answer him,

"Well of course it does~ You're my h ndsome stud~ nd I'll be d mned if I let nyone else get their hooves on you fter this."

Horuss couldn't keep the happy grin off his face even if he tried. And it was a real one. Not one of the forced ones he'd taken to wearing on Meulin's suggestion. This one was real and so were the red hot feelings he felt burning inside of him just for you.

"8#3 *'m so flushed for you (Name)." he said in a dreamy tone. You giggled and returned, "Flushed for you too lover~"


End file.
